


Meetings with Molly

by orphan_account



Series: Feline Friends and Family [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Catlock, Fluff, M/M, Sherlock is jealous, cat!Sherlock, cat!john, cuteness, kitty snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go for a walk, and spend a nice afternoon in the park with Molly. Well, nice for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings with Molly

It was a rare sunny day in London. Sherlock would have been fine with spending it basking in the light that filtered through the windows of their home, but John had wanted to go out for a walk. Sherlock despised it when John did something without him, so he joined his mate. 

“The streets are so dull,” Sherlock complained, preferring to run along fences and dash through the alleyways, impossible paths only a cat could take. “Where are we even going?”

John let out an amused chuckled and affectionately rubbed his head on the underside of Sherlock's, John being a good deal shorter than him. “Thought we might go to the park,” he explained. 

Sherlock thought about this. He knew many ways to get to the park that avoided the street, and were much quicker, too, but John seemed to be enjoying the slow pace and sun, so Sherlock decided to keep out of the alleys until they got neared to the park. 

After a few more minutes, Sherlock unexpectedly ducked into one of the alleyways. Confused, John stopped and watched him as he leapt up a stack of boxes and onto the fence. He turned around briefly and said “Come along, John,” before setting off on one of his “more interesting” paths. John sighed affectionately before heading into the shade to follow him. 

It wasn't long before both cats were back in the sun, lounging on a nice patch of grass in the park. Sherlock had snuggled up against John and both were purring contentedly.

It was nearly noon when Sherlock's ears picked up the sound of someone walking towards them and sitting down on the bench nearby. He opened his eyes to see if it was anyone he knew, which it was. It was Molly. 

John had noticed Molly, too. His eyes shone happily as he regarded one of his human friends. Pulling away from Sherlock, who mewed in protest, he got up and walked over to where Molly was sitting. He pirouetted between her legs, rubbing his head along her ankles and purring happily. 

Molly smiled when she saw that she had a visitor. “Hello, John,” she said cheerily, leaning down to stroke the ginger cat. “Where's Sherlock?” she asked. Everyone knew the two were _together,_ and it was amusing to see how jealous Sherlock got whenever anyone was giving John too much attention, almost as if he suspected they were trying to take him away from him. John mewed in response. 

Sure enough, a rather grumpy looking Sherlock soon appeared next to Molly on the bench. She reached out to stroke him too, but it was apparent that he just wasn't in the mood for it today, so she stopped and sat back against the bench. Sherlock meowed down to John, who meowed right back, and Molly smiled. She always found it cute when the two cats seemed to talk to each other. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Sherlock asked grouchily.

“What, I'm not allowed to say hello to my friend?” John defended. Sherlock remained quiet and it was obvious that he was not pleased.

John jumped up onto the bench as well, sitting down in Molly's lap and purring as she pet him. Molly grinned, wondering what the meowing had meant to the two cats. Sherlock's tail twitched unhappily, his stunning blue eyes fixed on hers, as if daring her to do something that would make John like her more. She let out a quick laugh. He was definitely jealous.

It wasn't long before Molly had to go. She said goodbye to her two feline friends, stroking both of them before she left. Once she had gone, Sherlock curled up around John and watched her disappearing figure until she was out of sight. John, who had always remained oblivious to Sherlock's jealousy, was rather confused as to why Sherlock seemed so intent on closeness, although he wasn't going to fight it. 

They remained at the park for a few more hours, enjoying the beautiful day and eachother's company. When they did leave, Sherlock decided that, once they got back to the flat, he would have to do something extra-special to make sure that John would stay.


End file.
